


The Plan Starts

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: After riding of Sirius and sending the kids away, Severus and Remus finish the last part of the plan. Xeno will do whatever it takes to keep his daughter safe.





	The Plan Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has had a great Holiday. I typically don't post on Holidays but I'm at work today so I decided to.

He watched the bodies whisk away in a flurry.

Taking a deep breath he pulled out his wand.

He cast a spell, blowing out all the windows in the house. 

 

_ “She’ll be safe?  They won’t be able to find her there?” The blonde father asked.  _

 

His partner walked back in, 

His wand was at his side. 

He looked at the raining shards of glass. 

 

_ “No. Our home is hidden under layers and layers of wards.” Severus pulled out a locket, “If we are found, we’ll just move the plans up.”  _

 

“He’s with Dobby, He’ll make an appearance tomorrow at Hogwarts.” 

He threw his arm out, the spell raced off his wand and splintered the table.

“Are they gone?” 

 

_ He passed the metal over. “ It will vibrate when they first team leaves.”  _

 

“Yes,” Remus answered. “Harry was in a panic but Luna helped him.”

His focused shifted to destroying the walls of the house. 

“We have an hour to destroy the house before the next portkey activates.”

 

_ The older Lovegood held the necklace in his hand then looked back to the men. _

 

They got to work then. 

Severus moved upstairs and destroyed the rooms.

In the individual rooms, he pulled out stored vials of blood.

 

_ “What happens next? After we go to this new place?”  _

 

While Severus was throwing around the blood of the kids upstairs,

Remus was throwing around their own stored blood downstairs. 

Thankfully they had connections and got some blood of old death eaters. 

 

_ “We live.” Remus said, “We help Harry heal. We stay out of the war. And we watch the world that wronged us burn.”  _

 

After the rooms were trashed they met in the living room. 

Severus held out one last vial.

“It’s Blacks.” Remus took it. “It’ll keep the suspicion off us.” 

 

_ “Where are we going?”  _

 

They looked around at their handy work. 

The house looked trashed beyond belief. 

“Final touches?” Severus nodded at the statement. 

 

_ “You’ll have to wait and see,” Severus said. “But it’s all taken care of.”  _

 

They managed to drag the unconscious body from the shed. 

Severus made comment about how Nott’s father was heavy. 

After dropping him on the floor, Remus pulled out a mirror.

 

_ “Will they be able to track us?”  _

 

“Minerva,” He whispered.

The mirror shimmered to the woman’s face. 

“We’re off. You know what to do.” She nodded and accepted that he would contact her again soon. 

 

_ “No.” Remus said, “Because we won’t be us anymore. We’ll have new identities.”  _

 

After the sensation dies they blinked a couple of times to clear their vision. 

Standing in front of them was a large house newly built.

Half muggle, half wizard. 

 

_ “When you land, you’ll no longer be  _ _ Xenophilius Lovegood _ _. You’ll be Xavier Lucas.”  _

 

A crack behind them told them of their last member.

Remus turned and smiled. 

“Welcome to Australia, Xavier.” 


End file.
